


The Pleasure Circuit

by elle_stone



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Kink Meme, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_stone/pseuds/elle_stone
Summary: Raven, Gina, and Bellamy unwind after a long day of work on the new Arkadia.





	The Pleasure Circuit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme prompt: "Bellamy/Raven/Gina S3 skip booze and threesomes." Edited slightly for posting here.

Raven's not entirely sure how she ended up lying on her back on the bar, but somehow here she is, and it's rather nice. It's been a long day. Her leg aches. All of her muscles ache, in fact, but in the pleasant buzzing way that comes from physical exercise and the positive sort of stress. It’s a real high, too, to see what all of her hard work has wrought. They’ve been at it all day, but here it is: the old Alpha Station hangar deck transformed into something more like a commons, a nice open space for their new community. Their camp. Their almost-village. Their—as the new sign above the main gate proclaims—Arkadia. 

Most of the other workers have gone to bed but Gina—a pretty, easy going Mecha girl who's been making Raven laugh all day—has cracked open the newly stocked liquor cabinet and started pouring shots, so Raven sticks around. Bellamy too. Raven's seen them making heart eyes at each other all day and almost walked in on them kissing behind some boxes around noon; she's not sure if their relationship, or whatever, is supposed to be secret, but they're definitely not doing a good job of hiding it from her. 

Especially not at this particular moment, Bellamy balancing on top of one of their unsteady bar chairs, Gina curled up in his lap. She's practically _nuzzling_ against his neck. And he's got his arm slung around her waist, hand exploring lazily around her middle and under her shirt. The whole display would be gross if it weren't also kind of hot. 

"Just make out already!" Raven orders them, finally, and mirrors their own expressions back at them mockingly when they stare at her, surprised. "What, did you think you were being subtle?" 

"Did you notice you were yelling?" Bellamy counters. 

No. She did not. But they're all alone and the ceiling echoes and it just doesn't seem like a very big deal. "Oh, come on. I feel good. I feel...light...floaty...and I just want to have _fun_. And if you two made out right now it would be really hot." 

Bellamy looks over at Gina, an exaggerated serious expression on his face. "Do you think she's drunk?" 

"I think we're _all_ drunk," Gina answers, leaning up so her forehead and her nose are squashed up right against his. "Just a _little_." 

"She means you should just kiss her already, Blake," Raven translates, and then, no more prodding necessary, he does. A slow, deep kiss. It looks like it's taking Gina's breath away—hell, it's taking _Raven's_ breath away and she's all the way over on the bar. He rests his hand against the side of her neck, slowly slides his fingers up to tangle in her hair, and pulls her so close with his arm around her waist that her soft, curvy body crushes right up against his hard, broad-shouldered one. Her arms wrap around his neck. It's beautiful and sexy, like watching the climax of an irredeemably sappy romantic movie up close. Raven feels her heart flutter a little.

Then she watches Gina move to straddle Bellamy's thighs, takes in how his hands skim up and under her shirt, pulling it off, and the flutter moves lower. 

"Damn," she whispers. Or thinks she whispers. 

The other two break their kiss, Bellamy smirking at her over Gina's shoulder. Gina herself, not wanting to lose their rhythm perhaps, starts to kiss and suck at Bellamy's neck, lavishing attention at a spot right at his pulse point.

"Like what you see?" he asks. His voice already sounds lower and rougher, sex-coarsened just from kissing.

Raven stares back at him and answers, simply: "Yes." No point being coy about it, after all. They're gorgeous and they know it. 

"Want to join in?" 

On this question, though, Raven hesitates. She glances over at Gina, but her new friend just smiles back at her. "I haven't been flirting with you all day for no reason, Raven," she teases. 

And that settles that. 

Bellamy and Gina separate, and Bellamy takes the opportunity to strip off his shirt. That leaves Raven a little overdressed, so she at least loses her jacket. When she swings her legs over the side of the bar and tries to stand, though, she falters and almost falls, dangerously unsteady on her bad leg. Bellamy catches her, and his brow immediately furrows in concern.

"You okay?"

"Yeah—yeah just a little tipsy." This is a lie and they all know it, but Bellamy just nods, and when she's regained herself a little, he lets go of her with only minimal reluctance.

"Maybe we should move this—" He glances around, considers the bar (too narrow), bypasses the chairs, then settles on one of the large metal tables where, earlier this morning, they were sorting through scrap from the wreckage. "Over there."

Gina hurries over first and clears the space, while Raven limps behind. As soon as she reaches the table, though, Bellamy's there to lift her right off her feet and settle her on the table top, his strong hands still at her waist even after she's settled. She's gripping his biceps to keep her balance. She hasn't been this close to him, to anyone, in a long time, and she can’t stop staring at his mouth.

"Just kiss her already!" Gina cheers, and the serious, almost nerve-wracking moment breaks, as quickly as it formed. Bellamy grins. He's still grinning as they kiss, not the passionate embrace he shared with Gina a moment before, but something lighter and easier. A friendly, affectionate kiss.

Bellamy pulls away first, but he doesn't break eye contact with her as she pulls off her shirt and then her bra. (Raven doesn't want to think, won't think, about the only other time they've been together, but the thought still flashes through her mind that this is already so different, just the look he gives her is different, nothing fearful or guilty in his eyes anymore.) When she’s half-naked in front of him, he does let his gaze trail down, taking her in with an admiring, appreciative look that fills her with pride, despite herself. She pulls him down by the back of the neck but the kiss lasts only a second; his lips slide right over hers and down, bumping over her chin, and then he’s half-kneeling in front of her, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the top of her chest and down to her breasts. She gasps, a low under-her-breath intake of air, as his tongue circles around her nipple. Light but confident, assured. Calculated to make her grab at his hair and demand _more_.

Gina’s clambered onto the table behind her and as Bellamy lavishes attention on her breasts, gentle feminine fingers take down her hair, sweep it to the side, and then slide along her shoulders as Gina kisses along Raven’s neck. Raven's eyes close, and she loses herself to the sensations: the way Bellamy's lips suck at her nipples and the way Gina's teeth nibble lightly just under her ear. She doesn't even realize that she's humming, low needy moans under her breath as feeling after feeling builds. She slides her hands down Bellamy's shoulders and traces the muscles of his back, feels how they move with each of his movements, uses his body as an anchor as her own body sways. They are all swaying, in perfect, harmonious rhythm.

Then Raven yanks just a little too hard at Bellamy's shoulder and they crash out of sync, his teeth grazing against her breast and Gina's nose hitting her shoulder, and they come to again, blinking around at each other and biting back embarrassed smiles. "Sorry," Raven murmurs. Her voice sounds scratchy to her own ears, and out of breath.

"S'okay," Bellamy answers. His hands are at her hips, testing out the shape of her thighs down to her knee. Like he's thinking of picking her up, maybe, or pulling her apart. He sounds incredibly distracted. "It's fine.”

Gina's hands hook over her shoulders, then fall back, palms running down either side of her spine, taking the measure of her. She doesn't seem to mind the disruption either, either—unlike Bellamy, she seems intensely focused, but there's an underbite of wistful daydream in her tone when she says, "Raven... Raven I want to taste you.”

And Raven shivers.

"Yeah?”

"Mmmmhmmm." The sound draws out to the same rhythm of her hands, massaging slowly down her back. She's tucked her body in around Raven's as close as she can get—Bellamy's down almost on the floor now, taking off Raven's boots—and her voice sounds too sinful to be coming from such a sweet, light-hearted girl.

Her hands settle where Bellamy's were just a moment before, right at Raven's hips, except that from there they move up, up and up until she's cupping Raven's breasts and just at the moment that her thumbs pass over the hard points of Raven's nipples she leans in to a kiss.

Gina is a beautiful kisser, and Raven wants to lose herself again in the simple rhythm of lips and lips and tongue. Her hands cover Gina's hands. Her head is dizzy with sensation, another layer to her pleasant tipsy buzz.

"And what is Bellamy going to do, when you're between my legs?" Raven asks. They are nose to nose. She can't open her eyes or she'll go cross-eyed, Gina is still so close.

"He'll fuck me," Gina murmurs back.

"I'm glad you've got this all figured out," Bellamy adds. He's down on his knees on the floor, sitting back on his heels and watching them, and he doesn't sound terribly put out. His voice is even lower than usual, so husky Raven's barely able to discern the amused little glint in his tone.

"What's the matter, Bellamy?" Raven asks, with one short little sidelong glance down at him. "Don't you like women who know what they want?"

He pulls himself up to his feet again. "I fucking love it."

It takes some rearranging, to get their bodies into the positions they want, a process made all the more confusing by the way they get distracted again and again, trying to pull off their own and each other's clothes, kissing and tripping over everyone's feet. Raven still feels lightheaded and high, literally high like she's floating through space itself again, and she can't help giggling as her tongue twists up with Gina's tongue or as she watches Bellamy barely hopping out of the second leg of his pants. It's so easy to lose her breath. It's so easy to lose all sense of time and place and self. This is surreal. Here she is, sitting naked without even her brace, on one of the old junky tables they use to sort scrap and play cards and pass drinks, in the old cavernous Alpha Station hangar deck, on Earth, watching Gina Martin's hips slide, shift, shimmy, side to side as she wiggles out of her panties. Such a cute girl putting on such a show. Bellamy's kissing between Raven's thighs but Raven knows he's got one eye on his girl anyway.

"Hey, hey," Gina scolds—she's still smiling that light smile like the sun, making Raven downright dizzy—and pulls at Bellamy's shoulders with her small, slight, calloused hands. She is having such _fun_. She is enjoying herself so much, pretending to be cross, like a child pretending to be Chancellor, marching around and giving orders with the tiniest of pouts. "That's my spot."

Bellamy defers, and as he stands, slipping round in a wobbly circle so he's standing behind Gina with his hands palming down her sides and hips, Raven lies back against the cool metal tabletop and shivers as she bends her knees and spreads her legs wide. She's not shaking because she's cold. Her whole body is filled with tremors, from the hard knot in her gut to the uncertain wispy movements in her fingers as she wonders where to put her hands, because Gina's hands are running up her legs. Smoothing up her inner thighs. Teasing her, soothing her.

Raven can feel Gina’s breath against her most sensitive skin.

At first, she closes her eyes. And she settles her hands on her own breasts, holding tight to herself like she's the only anchor she has, as she feels Gina's hot wet tongue sliding between her lips. Opening her. Every movement is subtle and so carefully timed, almost teasing but never to be cruel, rather a slow and deliberate building up of pleasure at her core. She can feel Gina's fingers too, complimenting her tongue, sliding through her wetness, slipping against her skin. Wide open mouth kisses with a thin hint of teeth against her inner thigh. A thumb, later the tip of her tongue, against her clit. Wide hollow of mouth, warmth, suffusing her, everywhere.

She lets her hands wander down her own body until she's playing with Gina's soft light curls.

When she opens her eyes, she's almost surprised, for just a moment, to see Bellamy there, and yet with his presence everything else makes sense. A few last pieces fall gracefully into alignment: why Gina found just the rhythm that she did, the unexpected little shifts and uncertainties of pace, and when she recognizes this, Raven breathes out a long, contented sigh at last. By the end, it’s inched into a low, deep moan, all at once satisfied and still aching for more.

Bellamy's positioned himself behind Gina, fingers playing between her legs—and how obscenely those legs are spread open, brazenly inviting Bellamy in—and now as Raven watches he positions himself and slowly inches his hips forward at last. Was he waiting for Raven to look at him, before he moved? Did he want to lock eyes with her as he first felt Gina hot and tight all around him? Did he want to read in every minute shift of expression on Raven's face just how Gina felt, as her pleasure at being fucked spurred her fingers and lips and tongue into new movements against Raven's pussy and clit?

It's like some sort of energy moves all the way through them, starts in Bellamy's hips and shivers through Gina's body and zaps out through her tongue. (Raven can feel it now wiggling into her, a slippery soft muscle exploring her insides.)

No—no, not energy—mechanics. A well calibrated machine. Each part moving in its own perfect rhythm, easing on the other parts to shift and sway and turn and curl and wind just as they need. Each part coming together with its counterparts, grinding together, looping together, a mechanism complete unto itself.

A pleasure circuit.

A human fucking machine.

The idea makes her laugh, a soft little giggle floating up like dust against the circuits, almost setting them off course. When she laughs, Gina laughs, and hides her face for a moment against the inside of Raven’s thigh. Bellamy halts the rhythm of his hips and rolls his eyes up to the ceiling and asks, “What is now, Reyes?” as if she did this all the time, got the giggles during threesomes with him.

“Just—a silly thought,” she answers, breathless. Still smiling. “Don’t stop, don’t stop.”

“Are you talking to me or him?” Gina teases, breaking up through to the surface for air and pressing a kiss against the jut of Raven’s hip.

“Both of you!” She traces the tips of her fingers against Gina’s cheek. Then, her voice suddenly soft: “Fools.”

Bellamy smiles, just as fond, then drapes himself lazily over Gina’s back and starts to kiss her shoulder and her neck. Raven can see in the way his body is shifting, feel in the way Gina’s fingers grab her leg, that he’s moving inside her, and the echoes of the movement make her own toes curl. His shallow thrusts and the blissful soft expression on his face and the way Gina is kissing Raven’s thighs in just the same way that Bellamy was kissing her shoulder all combine to slowly set the machine in motion again.

It gains speed quickly because this time, they’re all too close too fast even to think of being slow or gentle or easy with each other. Raven spreads her legs just a little wider, rolls her hips to the rhythm of Gina’s fingers inside her, moans with each shaky breath as she tries to keep air coming into her lungs. Her whole body is tense and stretched taut with pleasure. And the tease of more pleasure. It’s her instinct to close her eyes but she can’t stop watching them: the little bobs of Gina’s head as her tongue works against Raven’s clit, the way Bellamy grabs onto Gina’s hip as he slams deep into her body, but his other hand’s between her legs and Raven can _feel_ the noises she’s making, moans like vibrations against her clit. She lets her hand slide down her stomach. And as she does, Gina’s free hand runs up her thigh and up and around to meet hers, their fingers twining together, slick and awkward, knuckles bumping together as body moves against body, but it doesn’t matter—this is the completion of the circuit. This is the machine working at its very best. Building her up into something more than she is until she’s reached a new height of herself, a cascade of sensation lighting her whole body up, making her _glow_.

She calms down slowly, with a few deep breaths and a gentle squeeze of her hand in Gina’s hand. Then she leans up on her elbows, slowly. They disentangle themselves, slower still. Raven lets her heels slide down off the table as she sits up, stretches a little, and lets out a long, contented sigh.

Gina wraps an arm around her and kisses her cheek and Bellamy pulls himself up on the table behind her, slings one arm around each of them, briefly buries his nose in Gina’s hair—Raven can see his eyes close, just for a second. He looks happy, but tired. She feels a light-hearted affection for him, for them both, which might just be the booze and the orgasm-endorphins talking, or which might be something else. It’s too soon to tell.

But she’s willing to take the time to find out.


End file.
